Ricognizione
Kimberly Joseph as Cindy Chandler Sheila Kelley as Zoe Rebecca Mader as Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Ava | costar=Allen Cole as Sergeant Mickey Graue as Zach Kiersten Havelock as Emma Christopher Johnson as Police Officer Fred Koehler as Seamus | uncredited=Michael Green as Lawyer | transcript=Recon transcript }} è l'ottavo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 111esimo dell'intera serie. Locke trascina un riluttante Sawyer in una missione di importanza vitale. Ma chi è ora davvero John Locke? Trama Timeline parallela (2004) he is not a con man.]] A naked James is in bed with a woman named Ava. Ava rolls off of Sawyer and looks at the bedside clock. She reminds James that he is supposed to meet a guy in 18 minutes at 9 A.M. He jumps up and starts to dress and moves a briefcase to the bed. It falls open revealing a lot of money in bundled banknotes. Ava asks what he is doing with the money and Jimmy says that she wasn't supposed to see the money. He explains the money is for a potential investment. As he explains that he won't take long the woman draws a gun and points it at Jimmy. He tells her to take it easy. She says she can spot a con man because she's married to one. Jimmy says that she's a fool because the whole situation is a set-up, that there is a van outside, the room is bugged and is surrounded by cops. He explains that the cops just want her husband. Ava calls his bluff and Jimmy says the code word "LaFleur" and the police burst into the room. Miles leads the LAPD team in arresting a stunned Ava. Miles tosses James his LAPD badge and James addresses Miles as "partner." Back in the police station Det. James Ford is calling a list of Anthony Cooper's. He rings one asking him to verify he was in Alabama in 1976. As Miles arrives with a mug, he overhears James calling Anthony Cooper but James claims that he was an old buddy who he ran into in Palm Springs when he was there last weekend. Miles reminds him that he has a blind-date with a friend who works with at the museum and it is that evening. James then spins another story but Miles seems aware that James is lying to him and says "You know you can tell me the truth" and asks whether James is lying. James says "Why the hell would I lie?" James is dressed up and arrives at a bar. He rings Miles to ask what his blind date looks like and Miles explains that she's a redhead. There's a looker alone at the bar and James introduces himself. Charlotte and James dine out. She is an archaeologist. She says she's exactly like Indiana Jones. As they talk she asks that he tell her the truth about his life. Soon they are in bed together. Later she asks to borrow a t-shirt and he directs her to one of his drawers. Watership Down, A Wrinkle in Time and Lancelot are on the chest of drawers. Charlotte rummages for the t-shirt and finds a folder marked "Sawyer." A family photo slips out and while replacing it she sees an old newspaper cutting about a man killing himself and his wife and their nine year old boy surviving. The photo in the clipping is the same as the one Charlotte found. James comes in and falls into a rage. He tosses Charlotte out. The next day at the LAPD, 's brother is hassling the desk sergeant about Charlie's arrest at the airport on a drugs charge. He accosts James, but James says that that is not his department. Miles emerges and abruptly tells James to come with him. Miles is furious. He asks James whether there is something James wants to tell him. James mistakes the demand as having to do with James' treatment of Charlotte but Miles has discovered James was in Australia, not Palm Springs by tracing his credit card transactions. Miles indicates that Sawyer was indeed on Oceanic Flight 815. Miles talks about trust, but James rebuffs Miles saying that what he was doing in Australia was none of Miles' "damn business." Miles leaves saying that he is not James' partner anymore. James smashes a mirror. That evening James arrives home. He only has TV dinners in the fridge - he prepares one and watches an old episode of "Little House on the Prairie." The character, Laura, who is a child about 8, says to her father,"I just don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you and Ma," to which the father replies "if you live your life based on what's going to happen, before you know it your life is over...you know that people aren't really gone when they die(at which point James stops in mid-sip and poignant background music begins playing), they have all the good memories that sustain us until we see them again." James is affected by this and he goes to Charlotte's apartment with a sunflower and six pack of beers. Charlotte is having none of it. She says she doesn't know whether he is lonely, guilty or completely mad. She closes the door in his face saying that he blew it. As Miles exits the LAPD offices, James is sitting in his car and calls him over. He reluctantly gets into James' car and James hands him the folder marked "Sawyer." James explains that, when he was nine, his father shot his mother and killed himself and that Sawyer was the reason why. He says the only lead he has is the name Anthony Cooper. He says that when he finds Sawyer he's going to kill him. As they speak the sound of a police siren approaches and suddenly a blue sedan broadsides into the back of James' car. The driver makes a dash for it as James and a squad car pursue her. James slams the suspect against a gate. James is surprised when he realizes that Kate is the person he'd encountered at LAX when he passively assisted in her evading other law enforcement personnel. Timeline originale (2007) promises Jin they won't leave the Island without Sun.]] Sawyer is making tea at an open fire outside Claire's hovel. He wakes Jin and tells him that Claire and Locke told him that they will be back by sunrise. Jin says they have to get out of there, but Sawyer says he's with Locke. Jin says tells him that it's not Locke, amd Sawyer tells him that he knows, but that he doesn't care who he is, as long as he can get them off the Island. Jin says he can't leave because Sun is around somewhere. Sawyer says if she's there, he promises that they will not leave without her. As they speak, the Man in Black in his Locke form leads his group into the camp. There are 20 of them in all, including Sayid and Kate. comforts Zach and Emma.]] Inside her hut, Claire packs a few belongings and goes to the cradle to tuck in the make-do skeleton doll of Aaron. Kate comes in and asks Claire what's in the cradle, and Claire tells her that it's all she's had. The Man in Black calls everyone together and tells them they are going to move. Cindy wants to know what happened to the rest of the people who stayed at the Temple, and the Man in Black pauses before saying that the black smoke killed them. This upsets Zach and he begins to cry. The Man in Black walks up to Zach and Emma and comforts them, promising them that he'll keep them safe. Claire takes Kate's hand and Kate reacts with uncertainty to this gesture. Sawyer approaches Kate and asks about all of their friends. With great concern, Kate asks him if he is now with Locke. Sawyer tells her that he is not with anybody. and The Man in Black have a private discussion.]] The Man in Black leads the group to clearing and tells them that they will make camp there. Sawyer interrupts and asks when they're getting off of the Island, and the Man In Black suggests to him that they talk in private. Once aside, an angry Man in Black tells Sawyer that he wishes he hadn't interrupted him. Sawyer sarcastically apologizes and asks how the Man in Black knew to rescue people from "the smoke thing." The Man in Black tells him that he is the smoke thing. Sawyer is incredulous that the Man in Black killed all of those people. The Man in Black replies that he gave them the opportunity to leave peacefully, but they didn't take it. He explains with conviction that those people believed they were protecting the Island from him, whereas all he wants to do is leave. He says that it is either "kill or be killed," and he doesn't want to be killed. is slightly skeptical of The Man in Black.]] They arrive at the beach with a view of Hydra Island. The Man in Black orders Sawyer to take an outrigger to Hydra Island to do some recon. He tells Sawyer that he will find Ajira Flight 316 over there, and that he has reason to believe that some of the passengers that remain mean to do harm to him and his group. Sawyer asks what to do if he finds people over there. The Man in Black tells him that he's not worried, because Sawyer is the best liar he ever met. He tells Sawyer to gain their trust, find out whatever he can, and then return. When Sawyer asks why he is doing all of this, the Man in Black implies that they will use the plane to get off of the Island. Sawyer starts his voyage across the water. Once on the island, Sawyer sees the cages where he and Kate were held prisoner and finds the dress that she wore during that time. He reflects on their past there. reprimands Claire for attacking Kate.]] Kate sits down to talk to Sayid. She asks him if he believes Locke can get them off the Island, and Sayid says yes. She then asks if he is okay and he says that he is not. Claire suddenly attacks Kate from behind, trying to stab her in the throat with a large knife. Kate screams at Sayid for help as she is overpowered, but he looks on disinterestedly. The Man in Black appears and throws Claire off of Kate roughly, saying that Kate did what she had to do by taking Aaron when she couldn't find Claire. He slaps Claire full in the face and, grasping her, says her behavior is completely inappropriate. Kate is distraught and when the Man in Black asks her if she's alright, and she angrily tells him that she is not. She looks on in disbelief at the circumstances as he squats to talk with Claire. meets Zoe.]] On Hydra Island, Sawyer finds the plane. He checks its condition and then finds charcoal from a fire. Drag marks in the sand lead him to a pile of decaying bodies. Sawyer draws his gun when he hears and then sees someone running from him. He chases and brings the person down. She calls herself Zoe and claims to be the only one left alive of the survivors from Ajira Flight 316. She says while she was collecting wood, she heard screaming and, when she came back, the others were all dead. Sawyer walks with her to the outrigger, asking a lot of questions. When they reach the outrigger, Zoe asks him whether the people he is with have guns. This appears to tip Sawyer off, and he pulls his pistol on her. She whistles loudly, and four men appear from the bushes with rifles; they take Sawyer prisoner. cries.]] Kate is sobbing in a grove apart from the others. The Man in Black approaches and apologizes to Kate for Claire's attack, saying he has to take responsibility for Claire's behavior, as he told her the Others had her baby. Kate asks why he would say that, and he tells her that, because Claire was devastated without Aaron, he gave her something to hate in order to keep her going. He goes on to say that hearing the truth from Kate caused Claire to release all of the anger she had been holding on for so long. He promises that he will keep Kate safe, and that everything will be alright. Kate asks where Sawyer went, and the Man in Black, offering his hand out to help her get up, tells Kate that he will show her. She gets up without his help. embraces Kate, apologizing and thanking her.]] He takes Kate to the beach and points out Hydra Island as the place he sent Sawyer. Kate recognizes it as the island she and Sawyer were locked in cages. The Man in Black explains that he is not a dead man, and he knows what she is feeling because his mother was crazy. He says that a long time ago, before he looked like he does now, he had a mother who was very disturbed, and as a result of that he has problems that he is still trying to work his way through, problems he could have avoided had things been different. Kate asks him why he told her this story, he replies: "because Aaron has a crazy mother too." Later, Claire finds Kate and makes a heartfelt and teary apology. Kate remains very wary as Claire falls on her sobbing and thanking her for taking care of Aaron. Kate eventually gives in and returns the hug. and Sawyer make a deal.]] As Sawyer is taken to the submarine at the Hydra Island Dock, he notices the armed science team is erecting pylons, similar to the sonic fence on the main Island. Zoe takes him inside the sub, where Charles Widmore introduces himself. Widmore asks if Sawyer knows who he is. Sawyer replies that he is the man who sent a freighter to the island with orders for the crew to kill them all. Widmore denies murdering the people from the Ajira flight. Sawyer is direct about John Locke sending him to the island and what Locke's purpose was. Sawyer acknowledges the man who sent him is not really Locke.Sawyer offers Widmore a deal: he will tell the Man in Black that the coast is clear and that he didn't find anyone on Hydra Island. Then he'll bring him right to Widmore's doorstep in exchange for the absolute protection of anyone on Sawyer's boat and safe passage off of the island. Widmore agrees to the deal. Sawyer arrives back at the beach and tells the Man in Black that all the passengers are dead. The Man in Black asks him what happened, and Sawyer reveals truthfully everything about Widmore and his crew, the submarine, the pylons similar to those surrounding the DHARMA barracks, and the deal he made with Widmore. The Man in Black tells him that he appreciates Sawyer's loyalty. After nightfall, Sawyer sits down next to Kate who is poking at a fire. She asks Sawyer what he's doing running errands for Locke, and he claims he isn't running errands for anybody. He tells her about Widmore and reveals his plan to let Widmore and Locke fight it out and, while the two men have their hands full, the two of them will get off of the island. Kate is confused, since neither one of them is capable of flying the plane. Sawyer tells her that they're not going to take the plane, instead they will take the submarine. Curiosità Generale * Charlotte ritorna dopo 10 episodi da , e Rebecca Mader fa la sua prima comparsa da , dopo 19 episodi. * Questo episodio è andato in onda originariamente il 16 marzo (3/16). E' stato indirizzato al destino del Volo 316 dopo che la maggior parte dei superstiti hanno lasciato il sito per andare sull'Isola principale, ed è la prima volta che riappare dopo il suo atterraggio in "Namaste". *E' il primo episodio in cui viene menzionato il Volo Oceanic 815 nella timeline parallela. Note di produzione *E' il 100esimo episodio in cui compare Kate. *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Matthew Fox (Jack), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Yunjin Kim (Sun) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) non compaiono in questo episodio. * Con questo episodio, Cusick non compare da 7 episodi, tying Harold Perrineau's absence in Season 2 for the longest streak of not appearing in an episode while still being a regular. *Per la prima volta nella Stagione, questo episodio non contiene il riassunto "nelle puntate precedenti". *Questo episodio riprende lo schema che riflette la centricità del personaggio degli episodi della Stagione 1. Errori *The tail number for Ajira flight 316 was N25705 when it originally appeared in the episode "316". However, in this episode the same plane bears the designation N9748C. **In real life, N25705 is the tail number of a Boeing 737 currently in use by Continental Airlines. N9748C is a tail number reserved by the FAA for film use, and has been used in many other TV and film productions. *In the episode we saw that the plane, Ajira Flight 316 is much closer on the Island than the Hydra. However Sawyer found first the Hydra and later the plane. *When Sawyer is calling Anthony Cooper, we can see the monitor of his computer screen. It clearly shows Microsoft Office Word 2007, which are not supposed to be available yet in the Flash Sideways time line (year 2004). Tematiche ricorrenti * L'orologio sul comodino segna le 8:42 * Claire attacca Kate per aver preso Aaron * L'Uomo in Nero, sotto le sembianze di Locke, parla dei suoi problemi con la madre con Kate * Claire si scusa con Kate per averla attaccata. * Kate investe l'auto di Sawyer. * All the redshirt survivors from the Ajira flight have been killed from an unknown cause. * Sawyer still has feelings for Kate after coming across her dress in the cages. * Zoe lies to Sawyer about being a survivor of Ajira Flight 316. * Sawyer refers to Widmore as "Chief". * Sawyer and Charlotte have a one-night-stand in the flashsideways timeline. * In the flashwideways timeline, Liam Pace is trying to find his brother at the LAPD station where he asks Sawyer if he knows where Charlie is being held. * Sawyer says that he is playing the Man in Black and Charles Widmore against each other in order to create a distraction that will allow him to steal the submarine. * James attempts to con Ava into taking a briefcase with a tracking device in it to her con man husband. Analisi della storyline * In the flashsideways timeline, Sawyer attempts to trick Ava into leading the LAPD to her husband, a known con artist. * It is revealed that Charles Widmore is seemingly against the Man in Black. * After Kate's car slams into Sawyers', Sawyer runs down a fleeing Kate, instantly recognizing her face. * Sawyer and Charlotte have a one-night-stand. He then throws her out for finding his hidden "Sawyer" file. Riferimenti culturali *'Indiana Jones': Sawyer compares Charlotte to the globe-trotting archeologist. * La casa nella prateria: Sawyer watches a rerun of Little House on the Prairie, which was an American television series from 1974 to 1983. he once confessed to Kate that he used to be a fan of the series. * La collina dei conigli: this 1972 Richard Adams book is seen in Sawyer's belongings. He once told Kate that is was a "Hell of a book. It's about bunnies." *''Nelle pieghe del tempo: Sawyer owns this children's 1962 fantasy novel, written by Madeleine L'Engle. He read it on the Island as well *Lancillotto: Another book in possesion by Sawyer is this 1977 novel by Walker Percy. He read it on the Island as well. Tecniche letterarie * In the original timeline Sawyer is a criminal, whereas in the flash-sideways timeline James is a police officer (who is still willing to commit a criminal act—murdering the "real Sawyer"). * In the original timeline, Kate tells Sawyer that they're having rabbit for dinner; in the flash-sideways timeline a copy of ''Watership Down is found in James's room. * Miles asks James if he wants to "die alone." * Sawyer reveals to Kate that his real plan is to have Widmore and the Man in Black fight it out while Kate and he steal the submarine and leave the Island. * Mass amounts of Ajira Flight 316 passengers were killed off by someone or something. * The Man in Black tells of his crazy mother and his "growing pains", a story not only reflected in Claire and Aaron's case, but also that of Danielle and Alex's case along with Locke and his mother's case. * Although it seems to be that James is still a con man in the flash-sideways timeline, he is actually a cop working undercover as con man. * With a single code word, James springs a group of armed men (police) on the woman in the motel room. On Hydra Island, Zoe springs a group of armed men on Sawyer with a single noise. Riferimenti agli episodi *La parola d'emergenza di James per l'irruzione della polizia è "LaFleur." *Miles chiama Sawyer "Jim." *James regala a Charlotte un gurasole. *Sawyer e Miles sono compagni in pattuglia. *Sawyer trova le gabbie degli orsi polari nell'Isola dell'Idra e trova il vestito che Kate indossava. * entra nel dipartimento di polizia a chiedere di suo fratello Charlie, che è stato arrestato sul Volo Oceanic 815 per uso di stupefacenti. *Nell'ufficio di polizia, James prova a contattare Anthony Cooper. *Charlotte trova copie di Watership Down, A Wrinkle in Time e Lancelot nel comodino di James. Sawyer legge questi libri sull'Isola nella timeline originale. *James guarda un episodio di Little House on the Prairie. *Sawyer dice a Widmore che lo conosce perché Widmore ha inviato una nave di mercenari per uccidere tutti gli abitanti dell'Isola. * Charlotte racconta a Sawyer sul suo lavoro di antropologa. *After a sexual encounter, James grabs a briefcase that falls open revealing a large sum of money in order to con Ava into a deal that will be bad for her and her husband. * Gli uomimi di Charles Widmore costruiscono una recinto sonar, per difendersi dal Fumo Nero. Domande senza risposta Original timeline * Perchè c'è una cabina chiusa nel sottomarino? * Come sono stati uccisi i superstiti del volo Ajira Flight 316? * How does the Man in Black expect to get the Ajira plane to take off? * Chi è la madre dell'Uomo in Nero? * What are the growing pains the Man in Black speaks of? * Qual'è la storia tra l'Uomo in Nero e Widmore? Timeline parallela * Perché Saywer ha lasciato andare Kate dall'aereoporto se è un poliziotto? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sawyer